El encanto de la ropa
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Dice que quiere ser el único que me compre ropa, el único que puede verme así, el único que puede quitármela, ¡pero no hace nada!


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **El encanto de la ropa**

-Mouko-san…-

-¿Qué?-

-No estoy segura de esto-

-Ni modos, te aguantas-

-Pero ¿y si no funciona?-

-Claro que funcionará-

-Pero este vestido es muy atrevido-

-¿Atrevido? Nada que ver. Atrevido era lo que usabas como Setsuka-

-Pero ahora no soy Setsuka-

-Kyoko, ¿tengo que recordarte por qué hacemos esto?-

-Es que…-

-Primero, fue Tsuruga-san quién te aconsejó que usarás nuestro maldito uniforme rosa para hacernos destacar para el comercial de Kyurara; segundo, lo dejaste sorprendido con el kimono que usaste para la competencia con Matsunai Ruriko; tercero, te dijo que te veías bien en tu uniforme escolar; cuarto, lo dejaste sin palabras con tu Mio; quinto, se enojó cuando Kijima-san te dio el vestido para la gala de Dark Moon y quién sabe qué era lo que quería hacerte; sexto, te ayudó a crear a Natsu y ni le aceptaste los cumplidos al pobre hombre y séptimo, te compró pantalones para que Setsuka usara y era obvio que fue porque no soportaba verte en minifalda y no lo niegues Kyoko, deseabas usar ese vestido cuando ibas a verlo en Guam, así que ahora, por lo que más quieras deja de quejarte, solo es una prueba más. ¿Recuerdas lo planeado, verdad?-

-Sí, pero…-

-Nada de peros, ahora quédate quieta para que pueda maquillarte-

-Ok-

-Es raro que no te emociones al escuchar la palabra maquillaje-

-Los nervios no me lo permiten-

-Te pasas Kyoko-

¿Plan? ¿Qué clase de plan? ¿Y qué tiene que ver la ropa en todo esto? Sobre todo para dejar a Kyoko tan nerviosa para que no le importe el maquillaje…

Un rato después, Kyoko se encontraba frente al camerino de su sempai.

Estaba nerviosa, pero decidida, como le dijo Mouko-san solo era una prueba más…bueno, ni tanto, quería superar esto de una buena vez por todas y saber la verdad.

Kyoko se armó de valor, tomó aire varias veces y exhaló. Estaba lista. Tenía que enfrentar a Tsuruga Ren.

Tocó a la puerta y segundos después el susodicho le abrió.

-Buenas noches Tsuruga-san, pasaba por aquí y vi su nombre escrito así que decidí saludarlo-

Ren ni la escuchaba, solo la veía de pies a cabeza. Se veía dulce y sexy a la vez. El vestido que llevaba no era para nada como los de Setsuka, pero realzaba su belleza, ésa era definitivamente su Kyoko. Era un vestido blanco, de tirantes y que le llegaba a medio muslo, ajustado pero no tanto y el escote que traía era en forma de corazón, ¿Mogami Kyoko plana? Pero para nada…aunque en realidad eso ya lo sabía.

-¿Tsuruga-san?-

Esas palabras lo sacaron de su trance.

-¿Eh? Ahhh, buenas noches Mogami-san-

-Buenas noches-

-Disculpe que te pregunte pero ¿y ese vestido? ¿Hoy es una ocasión especial?-

-Podría decirse que sí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tengo una cita-mintió.

-¿Una cita?-preguntó un poco más alto de lo que debería-¿Con quién?-

-Con…-dudó en decirle con quién, no estaba segura de que nombre decir para que le creyera-con Reino-

-¿Con Reino? ¿Él? ¿Es en serio?-

¡Pero qué demonios se traía en la cabeza! ¡Reino! ¿Por qué él?

-Sí, últimamente nos estamos llevando bien-

-Oh, ya veo-

La habitación cambio de repente, todo se tornó frío. Kyoko lo sabía, él estaba enojado. Muy enojado. En cualquier momento se iba a poner a temblar, pero tenía que resistir a esa gélida mirada. Pero lo importante es que el plan parecía funcionar.

-Es mi primera cita, por eso me arreglé así-

-Mmmmmmm-fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Ren estaba furioso, solo quería buscar a ese tipo y demostrarle que Kyoko era suya y de nadie más.

-Tsuruga-san, ¿qué le ocurre?-

-Nada-le dijo secamente. La dureza de sus palabras afectaban a Kyoko, pero ése era el plan. Debía seguir aunque doliera.

-¿Nada? ¿Seguro?-

-No-

-¿Y entonces?-

-¿Por qué él?-

-¿Qué?-

-Por mí nunca te has arreglado de esta manera-

Ups, los deseos ocultos de su corazón están saliendo a flote. Malditos celos…

-No lo entiendo Tsuruga-san, ¿tiene algo de malo que me vista así para tener una cita?-

-Sí-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Porque no es conmigo. No estás vestida así para mí. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Para mí siempre te ves bien, te dije tu uniforme te queda bien, me quedé sorprendido al verte en kimono, Mio fue arrebatadora, Natsu es muy sensual, pero Setsuka fue un gran martirio-

-No estoy entendiendo nada-

-Cuando Kijima te dio aquél vestido para la gala de Dark Moon te dije que cuando un hombre le compra ropa a una mujer es porque quiere quitársela y ¡esa maldita ropa de Setsu! ¿Por qué tenías tan poca ropa? ¿Por qué minifalda? ¿Acaso no ves que con cualquier prenda que uses me llevas al cielo o al infierno? Estoy harto de que hagas cosas por otras personas que me gustaría que hicieras por mí. ¡Yo soy el único que desde un principio piensa que te ves hermosa de todas las maneras posibles! ¡Yo soy el único que puede comprarte ropa! ¡Yo soy el único que puede verte así! ¡Yo soy el único que puede quitártela! ¿Por qué no soy yo? ¿Por qué Reino? Ni siquiera fue Fuwa, ¡si no tu acosador!-

Eso era precisamente lo que Kyoko quería escuchar, bueno…ni tanto…eso de que quisiera quitarle la ropa no estaba en sus planes.

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho?-contraatacó.

-¿Qué?-

-Dice que quiere ser el único que me compre ropa, el único que puede verme así, el único que puede quitármela, ¡pero no hace nada!-

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¡Me odiarías!-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo ya estoy bien enterada de que me ama, pero ¡no sé por qué no me lo dice!-

Ok, esto fue un golpe duro para Ren…ella es plenamente consciente de sus sentimientos… ¿desde cuándo?

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Sí y por eso estoy aquí. No tengo ninguna cita y vine especialmente vestida así para verlo y que usted me viera de la manera en la que lo hizo-

-¿Es en serio? ¿Todo fue un truco?-

-Sí-

-No lo puedo creer-

¿En serio solo era un truco? ¿Mogami Kyoko haciendo algo así? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Estaba soñando ¿verdad?

-Créalo, porque ya lo hice-

-¿De dónde sacaste ese coraje?-

-La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea-

-Pero supongo que si dices que te vestiste especialmente así para mi significa que sientes lo mismo-

Eso no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, aunque ni siquiera él se lo creía del todo.

-¿Tú que crees?-

-Y también decías que te preguntabas, por qué no te he comprado ropa y por qué no te la he quitado, ¿verdad?-

Ahora era él el encargado del contraataque, esto no iba a quedarse así.

-¿Eh? Pues…eso dije-

Kyoko no estaba del todo preparada para esto. Cierto, había reunido todo el coraje que pudo, pero olvidaba que Tsuruga Ren era todo un playboy o por lo menos así se comportaba con ella. Solo con ella, cabe aclarar.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que estás preparada para lo que viene después de quitarse la ropa-

Oh, oh, eso tampoco era una pregunta.

-Etttoooo…..yo…..-

Síp, no estaba preparada para el ataque del Emperador de la Noche en todo su esplendor.

-No me vengas ahora con que te avergüenzas-

-¡No es eso!-

-A mí me parece que sí-

-¡No sé por qué me lo preguntas! Ya te he dado entender que así es-

Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, había aceptado todo.

-Jajajajajaja. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, ¿Mogami Kyoko pidiéndome que la desnude?-

Algo difícil de creer hasta para Ren, ¿no?

-¡Oye! ¡No soy de metal! ¡No soy inmune a tus encantos!-

-¡Ni yo a los tuyos!-

-Por lo menos es lo justo-

-Así es, pero Kyoko ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi departamento? Es que te ves muy linda y todo con ese vestido pero se vería mucho mejor si estuviera en el piso de mi habitación justo después de que te lo quitara de encima-

-Eres un playboy-

-Pero tú amas a este playboy-

-Eso nunca lo dudes Ren-

¿Quién diría que un simple atuendo pudiera lograr algo así, verdad?

Bueno, pues Kyoko aprendió muy bien de esto…vaya qué muy bien…


End file.
